


Хогвартские мгновения

by bangbangbaby, fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Don’t copy to another site, First Kiss, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Сага о межфакультетской дружбе.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 86
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: миди G-T





	Хогвартские мгновения

Девочка плакала. Рослый темнокожий мальчик обнимал её за плечи, крайне эмоционально объясняя что-то второму мальчишке — длинному, рыжему и нескладному, сжимавшему худые ладони в кулаки.

Азирафель не хотел вмешиваться — о, Мерлин, он ненавидел вмешиваться — но поблизости не было никого из учителей, а конфликт вот-вот грозился перерасти в драку.

Он шагнул вперёд, мучительно пытаясь придумать, как разрядить обстановку.

— Эй, что вы тут устроили? — требовательно спросили сзади.

Азирафель поморщился. Этот голос он узнал сразу.

Сквозь толпу ожидающих распределения одиннадцатилеток проталкивался высокий, широкоплечий староста. За ним уверенно шла девушка с собранными в пучок каштановыми волосами.

— Он сломал её палочку, — с готовностью пожаловался им темнокожий мальчик.

— Ничего я не ломал, — вскинулся его оппонент. — Случайно врезался!

— Рассказывай больше!

Староста едва скользнул по ним взглядом и тут же недовольно скривился.

— Жаль, что я пока не могу снимать с вас баллы, — произнёс он. И повернулся к Азирафелю, полностью потеряв интерес к остальным участникам спора. — Азирафель, — важно начал он. — Не подведи нас.

— Мы рассчитываем, что ты продолжишь славную традицию нашей семьи, — согласно кивнула девушка.

И они чинно удалились, не дожидаясь его ответа.

— Твои знакомые? — поинтересовался рыжий, проводив парочку неприязненным взглядом.

Азирафель вздохнул.

— Это Мишель и Гейб. То есть, Габриэль, но все называют его Гейбом. Мы кузены.

— Не ладишь с родными? — понимающе спросил его новый знакомый. — Хотя знаешь, если бы они были моими кузенами, я бы тоже с ними не ладил.

Церемония распределения прошла быстро. Плакавшая в поезде девочка — Ева — попала в Когтевран, успокаивавший её мальчик — в Гриффиндор, а сам Азирафель… ну, по крайней мере, Гейб одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу, светясь от гордости, как отполированный до блеска галеон. 

Рыжего мальчишку отправили в Слизерин. Тогда он и узнал его имя.

После праздничного ужина старосты повели первокурсников в свои гостиные. На выходе из Большого зала Азирафель замешкался, кинул взгляд на удаляющиеся спины кузенов — и рванул в другую сторону. Догнать слизеринцев удалось не сразу.

— Энтони! — окликнул он, заприметив рыжую макушку.

Мальчик обернулся.

— О, привет, — он остановился и шагнул к стене, пропуская группу учеников. — «Кроули», ладно? Предпочитаю по фамилии.

— Хорошо, Кроули, — улыбнулся Азирафель. Неловко переступил с ноги на ногу: побежав за новым знакомым, он хотел лишь поздороваться и плохо представлял, о чём теперь разговаривать.

— Значит, Гриффиндор? — проявил инициативу Кроули, кивнув на воротник его мантии.

Азирафель пожал плечами.

— Вся моя семья училась тут.

Он, вообще-то, хотел в Когтевран. Он просто… не решился спорить со шляпой. Ха-ха: гриффиндорец — не решился.

— А я ему и говорю: «одно большое авокадо»! — донёсся до них грубый низкий голос, наверняка принадлежавший кому-то из старшекурсников. — А потом: «Инсендио!»

К нему присоединился второй — резкий, какой-то квакающий смех.

— Проклятье, — прошипел Кроули. Взволнованно огляделся и рванулся вперёд, хватая Азирафеля за рукав. Тот и пикнуть не успел, а Кроули уже сворачивал за угол, увлекая его за собой.

— Там Хастур и Лигур, — на ходу пояснил он. — Третьекурсники с нашего факультета. Не хочу сейчас попадаться им на глаза: я с ними вроде как поссорился.

— Когда успел-то? — не поверил Азирафель.

— Вот такой я быстрый.

— Вроде не заметили нас, да? — произнёс Кроули, выждав несколько минут. — Пошли обратно.

Они попытались вернуться тем же путём, что пришли — и обнаружили, что не могут этого сделать. Азирафель слышал о том, что Хогвартс постоянно перестраивается, изменяя направление лестниц и коридоров — но Мерлин и Моргана, он не думал, что столкнётся с этим в первый же вечер в школе! Расстилавшийся перед ними коридор был ничуть не похож на тот, откуда они сбежали, — начиная с того, что в нём царила почти кромешная тьма. Вокруг не было ни единой живой души — впрочем, не видать было и привидений.

— Чёрт, ну и как нам выбраться отсюда? — заныл Кроули. — Ты умеешь колдовать Люмос?

Азирафель не умел. Но умел кое-что другое.

— Да будет свет! — провозгласил он и взмахнул рукой.

Факелы на стенах вспыхнули.

— Ничего себе, — восхитился Кроули. — Как ты… никогда такого не видел.

— Семейное, — пожал плечами Азирафель, с интересом разглядывая обмётанные паутиной рыцарские доспехи и дремавшие в тяжёлых рамах картины.

— И ты что, можешь что угодно вот так?... — продолжил допытываться Кроули.

— Только небольшие чудеса: включить свет, подогреть чашку с чаем, всё в таком духе. Превращать воду в вино вот не умею. А жаль.

Секунду Кроули смотрел на него, вытаращив глаза, а потом прыснул. Азирафель зарделся.

— Не упустил шансы похвастаться, а? — отсмеявшись, поддразнил его Кроули.

Азирафель отвёл взгляд. 

— Да просто… — он замолчал, окончательно смутившись.

Кроули прищурился.

— Так-так, — заинтригованно протянул он. — Ты не хвастался, да? Что-то с твоей волшебной палочкой? Что?

— Я её отдал, — едва слышно промямлил Азирафель.

— Ты _что_?!

— Отдал её! — повторил он, стремительно краснея. — Ева плакала, и моя палочка её послушалась, и я подумал, почему бы нет, я ведь и так умею…

Кроули поражённо смотрел на него — глаза его стали почти идеально круглыми.

— Ты… — начал было он. Замолчал. — Да ты просто ангел. В смысле… Нгк.

***

Хастур вызвал его на дуэль. Азирафель сам не вполне понимал, как это получилось, и что послужило поводом. Всё началось с незначительной перепалки, слизеринцы опять к чему-то прицепились, и вот уже Хастур заявляет, что в полночь будет ждать его в зале наград — если Фелл, конечно, не струсит. «Струшу», — честно хотел ответить Азирафель, но шедший рядом Гейб выпятил грудь и запальчиво выкрикнул, что Гриффиндор не отступает, и что они согласны на дуэль. Мишель лишь закатила глаза, но ничего не сказала. А ещё старосты!

За ужином Азирафель снова сел рядом с Кроули, игнорируя косые взгляды учеников обоих факультетов. Выслушав сбивчивый пересказ случившегося, слизеринец сочувственно похлопал товарища по плечу.

— Первокурсник против Хастура? Мда, земля тебе пухом, братишка.

— Спасибо за поддержку, — саркастично ответил Азирафель, без особого аппетита принимаясь за пирог с потрохами.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — широко ухмыльнулся Кроули. Затем нахмурился. — Но серьёзно, на что ты рассчитываешь?

Азирафель закатил глаза.

— Ну, может, если я сразу сдамся, он не станет правращать меня в слизняка или что-то вроде того.

Кроули скептически посмотрел на него.

— Нет? — огорчённо уточнил Азирафель. — Что ж. Надеюсь, Гейб расскажет моим родителям, что я умер достойно.

А ведь ему только-только прислали новую палочку.

Хастур задерживался. Согласившаяся на роль его секундантки Вельз с каждой прошедшей минутой хмурилась всё больше. Гейб разве что не светился, сверкая улыбкой не хуже начищенных кубков и медалей. Вопреки логике Азирафель чувствовал, что страх потихоньку отпускает.

— Ладно, — резко сказала Вельз, отлипнув от стены, к которой прислонялась последние полчаса. — Очевидно, ждать дальше бесполезно. Расходимся.

— Минутку, дорогуша, — встрял Гейб («дорогушу» аж перекосило от отвращения). — Мы пришли, вы — нет, так ведь? Не хочу тебя огорчать, но это значит, что мы можем зачесть Слизерину техническое поражение.

В тишине ночного замка Азирафель отчётливо услышал, как заскрипела зубами Вельз.

Каким-то образом наутро о дуэли знала вся школа, причём чем больше народу пересказывало друг другу свежую сплетню, тем сильнее она искажалась, обрастая новыми и новыми подробностями. От третьекурсницы с Пуффендуя Азирафель собственными ушами услышал, что он, оказывается, победил обратившегося в болотного монстра Хастура мечом Гриффиндора. Хастур хотел мрачнее тучи — казалось, только присутствие учителей и других учеников останавливало его от того, чтобы бросить в Азирафеля какое-нибудь особо неприятное заклятие.

— Ты случайно не знаешь, почему Хастур пропустил дуэль? — шёпотом поинтересовался Азирафель после урока истории магии.

Кроули поправил сумку на плече, старательно сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица.

— Ну, — с деланой небрежностью сказал он. — Скажу тебе по секрету: незадолго до полуночи он побежал к лесничему, потому что его жаба неожиданно посинела.

Несколько секунд Азирафель смотрел на него, ничего не понимая. Затем до него дошло.

— Кроули! — возмущённо воскликнул он.

— Что?! — вскинулся тот. — Больно надо мне таскаться к тебе в больничное крыло.

— Да, но мучить животное!

— Ой, да всё с ней будет в порядке, — отмахнулся Кроули. — Я её просто перекрасил. В конце концов, бедная жаба не виновата, что её хозяин — Хастур.

***

В последний день осеннего семестра Кроули нашёл его в галерее на пятом этаже. Азирафель сидел у окна, читая «Новейшую историю магии».

— Значит, остаёшься на каникулы? — поинтересовался Кроули, запрыгивая на широкий подоконник. Он уже сменил форму на тёмные джинсы и футболку с какой-то маггловской рок-группой. — А как же воссоединение с семьёй и всё такое?

Азирафель отложил книгу.

— У нас на Рождество всегда собирается куча родственников, — объяснил он, поворачиваясь к другу. — Мои кузены там тоже будут, а мне, если честно, и в школе их хватает.

Кроули хмыкнул.

— Знакомая история.

— Правда? — Азирафель вдруг понял, что сегодняшний Хогвартс-экспресс уже отправился в Лондон — а это значит, что Кроули тоже никуда не едет на Рождество.

Тот пожал плечами.

— У нас с матерью… напряжённые отношения.

За окном сгущались сумерки, снег валил крупными хлопьями — как, должно быть, красиво сейчас в Большом зале. Кроули болтал ногой в чёрном кроссовке. Азирафель пил какао.

— Вообще-то, я люблю свою семью, — признался он после паузы. Кроули недоверчиво посмотрел на него. — Нет, правда! Несмотря на все недостатки, они хорошие люди. Просто иногда я подмечаю, насколько мы… разные.

— Оно и к лучшему, — пробурчал Кроули, старательно ковыряя пальцем дырку на штанине.

Азирафель почувствовал, как в груди стремительно теплеет — и виной тому не только какао с подогревающими чарами.

— Я, кстати, всё-таки нашёл, как пробраться на школьную кухню, — застенчиво признался он. 

— Ого! — восхитился Кроули. — Как?

— Мне Ньют рассказал, у них как раз гостиная рядом. Показать?

— Тебе лишь бы пожрать, — поддел его Кроули, но Азирафель заметил, как загорелись его глаза в предвкушении очередной проделки.

— Эй! — возмутился он и шутливо пихнул друга локтём. — Если не хочешь, можешь так и сказать.

— Ладно-ладно, извини! Только после отбоя, а то нарвёмся на отработку. Пошли лучше в снежки поиграем.

***

— Мне нужно попасть в Особую секцию, — заявил Азирафель как-то утром, снова сев за стол слизеринцев.

Кроули едва не поперхнулся тыквенным соком.

— Че.. го? — прохрипел он, откашлившись.

— Мне нужно попасть в Особую секцию, — терпеливо повторил Азирафель. — Ты же постоянно нарушаешь правила, придумай что-нибудь.

Кроули вскинул брови.

— Не проще ли попросить разрешение у кого-либо из преподавателей?

Азирафель недовольно фыркнул.

— Разумеется, я пытался, — чопорно ответил он. — Никто не хочет подписывать разрешение первокурснику. Так ты поможешь мне?

На секунду Кроули задумался, затем тряхнул волосами.

— Помогу.

Добраться до библиотеки после отбоя оказалось удивительно легко: по пути им встретился лишь страдающий бессонницей профессор Шедвелл (к счастью, они вовремя шарахнулись в нишу за статуей Кармин Кровавоволосой) да Анафема — первокурсница с Когтеврана, которая сосредоточенно шла куда-то, раскачивая перед собой кулон на тонкой цепочке.

— Если честно, — признался Кроули, когда они склонились над перегородкой, отделявшей Особую секцию от остальной части библиотеки. — Я вообще не уверен, что это сработает, но больше идей у меня нет. — Он прочерчил палочкой горизонтальную линию в воздухе, что-то тихо шепча. Азирафель подался вперёд, зачарованно наблюдая за его действиями.

— Так-так, — насмешливо протянул кто-то у них за спиной. — Кто это пытается залезть в запретную секцию?

Вздрогнув, Азирафель обернулся. У ближайшего шкафа, злорадно ухмыляясь, стояли Хастур и Лигур.

— Что вы вообще делаете в библиотеке? — задиристо спросил Кроули, выступая вперёд. — Я думал, вы не умеете читать.

Лицо Хастура исказилось от злости.

— Заткнись, малявка, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Думаешь, я не вижу, как ты постоянно ошиваешься рядом с этим гриффиндорцем. Что, свой факультет для тебя недостаточно хорош, а, Кроули?

Азирафель напрягся, приготовившись отбиваться. Кроули открыл рот, чтобы произнести заклинание — но противник успел первым.

— Экспеллиармус!

Палочки вылетели у них из рук. Хастур небрежно протянул их приятелю.

— По-моему, кто-то давно нарывается на хорошую взбучку. 

— Точно, — поддакнул Лигур. — Знаю я одно проклятие, которым удобно подпаливать шкурки.

Поймав перепуганный взгляд Кроули, Азирафель внезапно понял, что должен сделать.

— Смотрите! — воскликнул он, ткнув рукой в потолок. 

А затем Азирафель щёлкнул пальцами.

На задравших головы третьекурсников обрушились потоки воды.

— Бежим! — заорал он, хватая Кроули за руку.

И они побежали: прочь из библиотеки, петляя по коридорам и лестницам, мимо потревоженных шумом портретов, пока крики прочухавшихся Хастура и Лигура не остались далеко позади.

— Кажется, это становится традицией, — весело произнёс Кроули, когда они остановились перед портретом Полной Дамы. — Надеюсь, вода была холодной.

— Просто ледяной, — заверил его Азирафель, и они синхронно прыснули от смеха.

— Но если серьёзно, нам нужно что-то делать, — нахмурился Азирафель, когда его перестал душить истерический смех. 

Кроули небрежно махнул рукой, мол, сам справлюсь.

— Они же просто побьют тебя! — гнул своё Азирафель, всё сильнее накручивая себя. — Тебе нельзя возвращаться в свою гостиную. Переночуешь у нас, а завтра мы пойдём к учителям, и…

Прохладные руки обхватили его плечи. 

— Азирафель. Я справлюсь, — уверенно сказал Кроули. — Не психуй.

Расставаясь с Кроули, Азирафель был почти уверен, что следующее утро тот встретит в больничном крыле, и не поверил своим глазам, когда за завтраком слизеринец радостно помахал ему от своего стола.

— Хастур и Лигур тебя не доставали? — спросил Азирафель, устраиваясь на своём привычном месте и обеспокоенно разглядывая друга в поисках синяков и следов от проклятия.

Кроули беспечно ухмыльнулся. 

— Не-а. Я всё уладил.

Азирафель не сдержал удивлённого возгласа. 

— Как?

— Мне помогли, — туманно ответил Кроули.

Что-то в его словах заставило Азирафеля напрячься.

— Кто?

— Ангел, забей. Всё в порядке.

С тех пор Хастур и Лигур действительно перестали доставать их обоих, но подробностей Азирафель так и не узнал: Кроули наотрез отказался раскрывать личность своего таинственного помощника. 

***

Азирафель всё же попал в запретную секцию — на следующий год, но абсолютно легально. Удивительно, насколько легко это оказалось: всего-то и нужно было упомянуть о своём желании сделать доклад по пыточным заклинаниям прошлых веков на уроке Защиты от тёмных сил.

— Это ужас какой-то, — пожаловался Азирафель после урока травологии, уныло вычёсывая комки земли из волос: даже с шумоподавляющими наушниками мандрагоры доставляли немало хлопот. — Как ты с ними сладил?

— Суть в том, чтобы их перекричать, — с готовностью поделился Кроули. — Ты должен показать, кто тут главный.

— Ну-ну, — недоверчиво покачал головой Азирафель.

— Лучше скажи мне вот что, — сменил тему Кроули. — Ты придёшь на матч?

Азирафель вздохнул.

— Ты же знаешь, я не фанат квиддича.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что добровольно отказываешься от возможности увидеть, как я раскатаю команду твоего отвратительного кузена. Многое теряешь, ангел! — с того самого случая с палочкой он иногда подтрунивал над приятелем, шутливо называя «ангелом». Сначала Азирафель демонстративно хмурился, но вскоре бросил это дело: в какой-то степени прозвище ему даже нравилось.

— Ну конечно, с первой же игры раскатаешь, — снисходительно прокомментировал он.

На матч Азирафель пришёл. И даже тайком порадовался, когда Слизерин раскатал Гриффиндор со счётом двести пятьдесят — сорок: Кроули поймал снитч.

***

— Знаешь, если бы мы просто сели рядом в библиотеке, никто бы не обратил внимания, — заметил Азирафель, когда его утянули в нишу за статуей горгульи в восточном крыле. — Вовсе не обязательно выставлять всё так… так.

— Это скучно, — подмигнул Кроули, которому почему-то очень нравилось играть в заговорщиков. — Ну что, принёс?

Азирафель вытащил из сумки пергамент с рефератом по Щитовым чарам. Кроули небрежно пихнул его в карман, взамен протягивая эссе о полезных свойствах растений Запретного леса. Его собственные свитки были исписаны неразборчивыми, угловатыми каракулями, зато он умел копировать любой почерк и старательно подражал Азирафелевой аккуратной, буковка к буковке, манере письма. Тот так не умел — приходилось копировать записи магией.

Когда Кроули впервые предложил ему делать домашку по очереди, Азирафель решительно отказался. Во-первых, он не одобрял любителей жульничать, а во-вторых, банально верил, что их раскроют при первой же попытке выдать чужую работу за свою. Удивительно, но Кроули оказался прав, предположив, что достаточно лишь хорошенько изучить стиль и типичные ошибки друг друга: раз за разом они оставались безнаказанными. Азирафель, тем временем, всё ещё не понимал, как вообще на это согласился (возможно, на его решение неким образом повлияли Дьявольские силки).

***

Из всех квиддичных комментаторов, что Азирафелю довелось услышать, Адам, без сомнения, был самым эмоциональным.

— Лигур посылает бладжер Пеппер… промазал. Врежь ему, Пеппер! Простите, мадам Трейси. Кроули, кончай выпендриваться перед Феллом, сейчас грохнешься с метлы! Квоффл у Слизерина, Дагон рвётся к воротам… Кроули, да посмотри же ты по сторонам! Кроули! Мда...

— Не могу поверить, что придурок Гейб отправил в меня бладжер, — возмущался Кроули, лёжа в больничном крыле с перебинтованной головой. — Аз, передай ему от меня, что он придурок, ладно? Так и передай: «Ты придурок, Гейб».

— Мадам Трейси уже оштрафовала его на пятьдесят очков, — заверил его Азирафель, присаживаясь рядом и ставя на столик у кровати пакет с гостинцами из «Сладкого королевства».

— Надеюсь, Вельз его побьёт, — мстительно добавил Кроули, с энтузиазмом разворачивая шоколадную лягушку. — Пусть она и не любит меня, но хотя бы за честь факультета стоит горой.

Азирафель кашлянул.

— Кхм. Насчёт этого. Представляешь, я, кажется, видел, как они с Гейбом целовались на астрономической башне в субботу вечером…

— О господи, — завопил Кроули, едва не выплюнув шоколад. — Боже, какая гадость!

***

«Встречаемся на точке 6», — гласил бумажный журавлик, приземлившийся на стол Азирафеля под конец урока зельеварения. Азирафель повернулся: Кроули склонился над учебником, старательно делая вид, что повторяет параграф про противоядия — близилась контрольная.

— Что-то случилось? — чуть взволнованно спросил Азирафель, шагнув в полутёмную кладовку за портретом Мартина О. Кошельмана. — Сочинение о восстаниях гоблинов сдавать только через три дня.

— Хочу тебе кое-что показать, — сказал Кроули необычайно торжественным тоном, задвигая портрет.

Он присел на корточки над стоящим посреди кладовки ящиком, затем распрямился и задрал рукав мантии.

— Знакомься! — с едва сдерживаемым восторгом провозгласил он, поднеся к руке волшебную палочку, на кончике которой горел неяркий огонёк.

Сначала Азирафелю показалось, что на запястье Кроули надет браслет — это было бы даже в его стиле. Браслет двинулся, приподнял голову — и Азирафель едва не закричал.

Желтоглазая, с блестящими чёрными чешуйками на спине и тёмно-красными на брюшке. Маленькая, но очень смертоносная.

— Кроули! — отшатнувшись, зашипел он не хуже змеи. — Это же «эдемский змей»! Один из самых ядовитых видов! Если она кого-нибудь укусит...

— Азирафель, всё под контролем! — таким же пронзительным шёпотом заверил его Кроули. — Никого она не укусит!

— Как ты можешь это знать?! — волновался Азирафель, доставая палочку — на случай, если Кроули придётся спасать от «питомца».

— Да успокойся ты! — умолял его Кроули. — Она пообещала!

— Ты с ума сошёл?!

И тут Кроули зашипел — уже совсем по-другому. Нечеловечески. Змейка повернулась на звук, качнула треугольной мордой, будто прислушиваясь. Азирафель едва не выронил палочку из рук

— Ты змееуст! — воскликнул он, обвиняюще ткнув в Кроули пальцем.

— Ага.

— Был им всё это время!

— Ага. 

— И ничего мне не сказал!

Кроули неожиданно смутился, отвёл глаза.

— Почему? — продолжал допытываться Азирафель.

— Ну, знаешь, — неуверенно начал Кроули, дёрнув плечом. — Все эти слухи о змееустах… Дурная слава, и всё такое.

Несколько секунд Азирафель пристально смотрел на него.

— Мне всё равно, — твёрдо заявил он. И буквально увидел, как из позы Кроули ушло напряжение.

— Круто, — подытожил тот и несмело улыбнулся. — Хэй, хочешь её погладить?

Азирафель всё ещё побаивался ядовитой змеи — но Кроули он доверял больше.

— Как её зовут? — спросил он, одним пальцем несмело погладив прохладные чешуйки.

— Флора. Ну чего?! Я люблю растения! 

***

Выручай-комнату Азирафель нашёл случайно. Собственно, он просто ждал задержавшегося на отработке Кроули, прогуливаясь по коридору на седьмом этаже — а потом заметил появившуюся в стене дверь, за которой оказалось помещение, от пола до потолка забитое тортами.

Кроули сидел, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и сосредоточенно помешивал булькающую в котле жижу. Чуть поодаль, на старом клетчатом пледе, дремала свернувшаяся клубочком Флора. Азирафель пытался читать, иногда бросая взгляды на котёл: рванёт или нет? По правде говоря, зелье, которое пытался сварить Кроули, было не совсем разрешённым — но не Азирафелю его осуждать, если учесть, что листаемую им книгу вообще запрещено проносить на территорию школы.

— Родители хотят, чтобы я пошёл в авроры, — не выдержал он, без уважения захлопывая древний фолиант. — Ну куда мне в авроры? — он обхватил руками полноватые бока, как бы демонстрируя всю нелепость семейного пожелания.

— У тебя всё ещё самые высокие баллы по Защите на курсе, — резонно заметил Кроули, не отвлекаясь от зелья, в которое он только что всыпал растёртый рог двурога.

— Не так уж сложно быть лучшим, когда твой учитель Шедвелл. Знай, пиши ему про инквизицию и глупых магглов.

— Ну, ты всегда можешь выбрать другую специализацию, с твоей-то успеваемостью.

Азирафель вздохнул. Кому как не Кроули, почти пять лет общавшемуся с ним, знать, что он никогда не пойдёт против воли семьи. Неправильный факультет, неправильная профессия — видно, такова его судьба.

— Легко тебе говорить. Уверен, ты даже без оценок добьёшься чего угодно. А я… — он досадливо махнул рукой.

— Ты потрясающий! — горячо возразил Кроули, наконец оторвавшись от своего занятия. — Нет, серьёзно! Ты самый умный, самый справедливый, никогда не снимаешь баллы без причины, — Азирафель слегка смущённо потёр пальцем значок старосты. Кроули резко замолчал, и в мареве исходящих от зелья паров Азирафель заметил, как порозовели его щёки. — И ты… всё ещё можешь делать ту штуку, да? Колдовать без палочки?

Азирафель почувствовал, как уголки губ расплываются в улыбке.

— Да будет свет! — с деланной серьёзностью сказал он и взмахнул рукой.

Над их головами зажглась сотня маленьких огоньков.

***

— Жаль, что не получится приехать к тебе на лето, — в сотый раз сокрушался Кроули. — Было бы классно провести последние каникулы вместе.

— Ну, по крайней мере, тебе не придётся тусоваться с моими кузенами, — печально хмыкнул Азирафель, пальцами перебирая пряди его тёмно-рыжих волос.

Он сидел, прислонившись к стволу широкого дерева. Кроули вытянулся рядом на траве, опустив голову ему на колени. 

— Кстати, как они? Всё такие же напыщенные придурки?

— Не говори так, — одёрнул его Азирафель. — Работают в Министерстве. В прошлом году Мишель приехала со своей девушкой из Шармбатона, это было что-то. Один раз она меня чуть не побила. А Гейб и Вельз, кажется, всерьёз собираются пожениться.

— Фу-у-у, — скорчил гримасу Кроули, очень правдоподобно изобразив, будто его стошнило на траву.

Блики солнца гуляли по поверхности озера, откуда изредка выглядывало щупальце гигантского кальмара. Последняя неделя учёбы выдалась тёплой.

— Когда устроюсь на работу, первым делом куплю машину, — вслух пообещал Кроули. — Я уже присмотрел: «Бентли» тридцать третьего года, а потом можно модернизировать её, чтобы она ездила под водой… — он приподнялся на локте. — Аз, давай махнём куда-нибудь в следующем году, а? До этих твоих аврорских курсов ещё два месяца будет. Возьмём минимум вещей, и… — он неожиданно смутился, отвёл взгляд. — То есть, я просто предлагаю, и если ты не хочешь со мной...

Азирафель улыбнулся и взял его за руку.

— С тобой? Хоть на Альфу Центавра.

***

— Мне не нравятся твои новые друзья, — прямо сказал Азирафель.

Кроули недоумённо приподнял брови.

— Они тебе чем-то досадили?

Этот разговор назревал давно, но всё шло не так, не так. Кроули не должен так реагировать, не должен смотреть на него столь холодно, почти неприязненно — как на… врага.

— Ничем, но… Этот Люфицер, Дагон… Ты же знаешь, что про них рассказывают.

— Опять ты за своё, — закатил глаза Кроули. — Я тебе тысячу раз говорил: всего лишь досужие сплетни.

Азирафель втянул носом воздух, заставляя себя успокоиться.

— Что насчёт собаки Тайлера? Кроули, тёмная магия — это не шутки!

— С каких пор ты решаешь, с кем мне общаться?

— Ничего я не решаю! — в отчаянии возразил Азирафель. — Всего лишь призываю тебя одуматься, или я… я…

— Ты что? — вызывающе спросил Кроули.

— Или я с тобой больше не разговариваю, — тихо закончил Азирафель.

Несколько секунд Кроули молча сверлил его взглядом.

— Вот как, — ровным голосом произнёс он. — Ультиматумы мне ставишь? Ну и проваливай! — заорал он так, что Азирафель отшатнулся. — Вали к своим гриффиндорцам. У меня и без тебя есть, с кем брататься!

***

— Кроули! — кричал Азирафель, едва поспевая за нёсшимся прочь слизеринцем. — Да постой же ты!

Кроули резко остановился посреди пустынного холла, и запыхавшийся Азирафель едва не врезался в него.

— Что, тоже будешь мне выговаривать? — едко спросил Кроули. — «О чём ты только думал, с кем ты связался, так тебе и надо»...

— Нет, — тихо, но настойчиво прервал поток самоупрёков Азирафель. — Я знаю, что ты не делал этого.

— Правда что ли? — мрачно усмехнулся Кроули. — А вот у нашего директора иное мнение.

Двое студентов отправились в Мунго — а дальше всё понеслось, как свинцовый шар под гору. Чудом избежавшие смерти Адам и Ева рассказали, что змею на них натравила группа студентов со Слизерина. Почти сразу выяснилось, кто именно пронёс в школу ядовитую рептилию, вспомнили даже стычку почти семилетней давности… С решением директора согласились все: исключение, и скажите спасибо, что не отправили в Азкабан.

— Кроули, поговори с ней, — взмолился Азирафель. — Объясни, что Флору взял Люцифер, скажи, что ты не хотел, что ты сожалеешь. Профессор Макдорманд наверняка поймёт…

— Ничего она не поймёт! — вскинулся Кроули. — Азирафель, она уже не захотела ни в чём разбираться. Просто вышвырнула нас, — нижняя губа его задрожала, и он отвернулся. — Да пошла она.

Он замер, глядя в окно. Всё такой же длинный, худой, дрожащий от напряжения, словно туго натянутая струна: прикоснёшься — лопнет. Внутренности буквально выкручивало от желания дотронутся до него, обнять, хотя бы положить руку на плечо — да ведь не примет заботы, посчитает унизительной жалостью. Азирафель в отчаянии кусал губу, не зная, как утешить своего самого дорогого (всё ещё самого дорогого!) друга.

— Что сказала мама? — спросил он после мучительно неловкой паузы.

Кроули невесело хмыкнул.

— Выгнала меня из дома.

Азирафель беззвучно распахнул рот.

— Вот чёрт! — выругался он, когда вновь обрёл дар речи. Кроули удивлённо моргнул. — Я спрошу своих, может…

— Азирафель, нет. Будто я не знаю, как твоя семья ко мне относятся. Не хочу портить им настроение своей кислой рожей.

Азирафель вздохнул. 

— Куда ты теперь?

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Мир большой.

— Да не переживай ты так, — пихнул его в плечо Кроули позже, когда они стояли у ворот Хогвартса, поджидая карету, которая отвезёт Кроули на станцию, где он в последний раз сядет на Хогвартс-экспресс, останавливающейся на платформе девять и три четверти. «Королевский эскорт для преступника», — потешался он накануне. Азирафель шутки не оценил. — Я не пропаду.

До экзаменов оставалось два месяца. Начало весны выдалось холодным, на северной стороне склона снег лежал до самого апреля. Но сейчас природа очнулась: лёгкий ветерок волнами прокатывался по изумрудной траве, чуть в отдалении качала ветвями Гремучая ива. 

Когда перед ними распахнулась дверь запряженной фестралами кареты, Азирафель наконец решился.

— Постой!

Шагнул к застывшему Кроули, притянул его к себе за лацканы пиджака, и прижался к губам — крепко, яростно, вкладывая в поцелуй всё, что он чувствовал к Кроули, всё, о чём не решался сказать.

— Береги себя, ладно? — попросил он, с трудом отстранившись спустя минуту.

Кроули ошарашенно моргнул. Вид у него был такой, словно он только что увидел Мерлина.

— Ты тоже, ангел, — он неловко передёрнул плечами, потёр шею. — Ну… увидимся.

***

Азирафель как раз заканчивал перечитывать «Тысячу и один способ спрятать что-либо на видном месте», когда в дверь магазина позвонили. Он поджал губы, твёрдо решив игнорировать нахального посетителя: в конце концов, за окном уже почти стемнело, а его часы работы были более чем подробно расписаны на табличке у входа. Стук повторился. Из чистого упрямства выждав ещё пару минут, Азирафель вздохнул и пошёл открывать дверь, мысленно приготовившись как можно строже отчитать наглеца, вытащившего его из мягкого кресла.

Кроули почти не изменился за пять лет: тёмная одежда, тёмные очки, насмешливый изгиб тонких губ — разве что ставшие длиннее волосы тёмно-рыжими локонами спадали на плечи.

— Ну привет, ангел.

Азирафель едва сдержался, чтобы не броситься ему на шею. Пригласил в дом. Налил душистого чая с мелиссой. Подумал и достал из ящика бюро припасённую для особых случаев бутылку огневиски.

Возвращаться к развалившемуся на диване Кроули было страшно. За прошедшие пять лет Азирафель ни разу не слышал о нём, хотя по старой памяти выписывал «Ежедневный пророк» и внимательно читал каждый раздел — да, особенно криминальные сводки. Имя Кроули нигде не всплывало — это дарило надежду на то, что он не спутался с дурной компанией — или сгинул без вести, как бы Азирафель ни гнал от себя эти мысли. А сейчас Кроули вернулся, но Азирафель не знал, где он пропадал всё это время, чем жил и с кем общался. Столь многое могло измениться: что, если сейчас в жилых комнатах его магазина сидел совсем чужой человек? 

— Чем сейчас занимаешься? — спросил он, протягивая Кроули бокал, не зная, с чего начать разговор.

— Потом, — отмахнулся Кроули. Ухмыльнулся, сверкнув белоснежной улыбкой с чуть заострёнными клыками. — Серьёзно, ничего интересного, — (Азирафель не поверил, но не стал настаивать). — Расскажи лучше о себе. Как жизнь? Как обучение на аврора?

Азирафель невольно хихикнул.

— Я сбежал, — не без гордости сообщил он.

Кроули поперхнулся так, что огневиски брызнул из носа.

— Да ладно?! — прохрипел он, стянув очки и рукавом рубашки вытирая выступившие на глазах слёзы.

— Прямо перед финальным экзаменом, — кивнул Азирафель. — Я на него просто не пришёл — за что и был выгнан с позором. Так что теперь я всего лишь скромный букинист из Сохо, — он обвёл рукой захламлённое помещение, как бы призывая убедиться в правдивости его слов.

— Ну ты даёшь, — выдохнул Кроули. — Это просто… вау. Как отреагировала семья?

Азирафель пожал плечами.

— Ты знаешь, на удивление спокойно. Мишель и Гейб, конечно, при встреча не упускают возможности пошутить про мои карьерные успехи, но вообще-то я ожидал куда более бурной реакции. Похоже, все наконец-то смирились.

— Ты счастлив? — серьёзно спросил Кроули.

Азирафель всмотрелся в его глаза — такие же яркие, в приглушённом свете комнаты казавшиеся жёлтыми. Расставаться с книгами было жаль, он по-прежнему одинок, у него не так много друзей. Но он ни секунды не жалел о принятом решении — обо всех решениях, которые принял за свою жизнь.

— Пожалуй, теперь — да.

Выражение лица Кроули смягчилось.

— Это хорошо. И ангел… — он сухо сглотнул, опустил вгляд на свою руку, всё ещё сжимавшую тёмные очки. Решительно вскинул голову. — Я скучал.

Он смотрел открыто, не отводя глаз, и Азирафель увидел в них отражение своих эмоций. Кроули тоже боится, вдруг осознал он. Тоже не знает, сколько воды утекло с их последней встречи, кто они теперь друг другу. Но в этот момент на обтрепавшемся диване в маленьком захламленном, по самый потолок заставленном книгами магазине сидел тот, с кем они когда-то расстались у ворот Хогвартса, тот, кого Азирафель встретил в свой первый день в школе, тот, кто семь лет подряд был его лучшим другом.

— Оставайся, — предложил Азирафель раньше, чем успел себя остановить.

Уголок рта Кроули дёрнулся.

— С удовольствием.


End file.
